


Close To You

by WordsBurnGold



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsBurnGold/pseuds/WordsBurnGold
Summary: Jongin misses Kyungsoo.





	Close To You

“The bed I’m sleeping in smells like you,” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft on the phone. He had to be quiet so he didn’t wake Chanyeol, who was fast asleep on the bed across the room, “It’s funny because this is a hotel room and I know you’ve never slept here.”

Jongin’s deep laugh filled Kyungsoo’s ears and he smiled. He missed that laugh. He missed Jongin. Kyungsoo and the other members traveled to Busan for a fansign, while Jongin stayed behind in Seoul for his drama filming.

“That is funny,” now Jongin was lowering his voice. “Maybe my scent is becoming…. common. That’s horrible. I don’t want to smell like everyone else.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and imagined Jongin’s face. He imagined the way Jongin’s nose would scrunch up at the idea of being common, especially to Kyungsoo. “You know you’re anything but that to me. Your scent is my favorite.”

“I like being your favorite. I want to be your favorite everything.” Jongin was smiling now, and Kyungsoo could practically hear it through the phone. Jongin is his favorite, he always has been, he always will be.

Turning over in his bed, Kyugsoo caught a glimpse of the clock, 2:30AM. He had come back from dinner with the members at 11 and Jongin called at 12. They’ve been talking for more than two hours now, and it didn’t feel like either of them had any intention of stopping any time soon.

“You should sleep. Don’t you have filming tomorrow too?” Kyungsoo’s voice was softer now, almost lullaby-like. Trying his best to coax Jongin into slumber.

“I miss you.” The simple reply made Kyungsoo fill with warmth.

“I miss you too, but you have to be up early tomorrow.” As much as he wanted to keep the conversation going, Kyungsoo knew how much Jongin needed to rest. His drama was important.

“Stay with me,” The sleepiness in Jongin’s voice was apparent, but he was stubborn and in love, and that was more powerful than the need to sleep. “I don’t want to leave you yet.”

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Daniel, @jonginsplayboy on twitter, for being the best beta ever and helping me title this! Also, I really love soft kaisoo, if you couldn't tell haha.


End file.
